The present invention relates to bowstring release devices and, more specifically, to a bowstring release glove for use in hunting or archery competition.
Various release devices are utilized in archery to assist the archer in pulling a bowstring to a fully drawn position and then releasing the bowstring to fire the arrow. Many of these devices include mechanical grippers which engage the bowstring directly, or which engage nock elements mounted on the bowstring. Other devices uses rope looped about the bowstring as the release mechanism.
It is also known to use wrist straps or xe2x80x9cglovesxe2x80x9d connected to the release devices to enhance control and accuracy of the release device. Examples of such wrist straps can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,020,508; 4,981,128; 4,791,908; and 4,509,497.
The present invention relates to a bowstring release glove designed to be worn through and around the hand to evenly distribute the pull of the bow draw weight between a palm grip and the back of the hand, allowing for greater weight to be pulled with less physical exertion. A significant feature of this glove design is that the palm grip portion and the release device itself can be moved to an out-of-the-way position, along the back of the hand when not in use. In addition, the release glove of this invention is usable with any of a variety of mechanical release devices.
More specifically, in an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the glove portion includes an elongated strap that wraps about the wrist, and a palm grip portion that extends across the palm of the hand, secured to one end of the strap The opposite end of the palm grip portion is detachably connectable to an intermediate portion of the elongated wrist strap. The palm grip portion also incorporates a connector to which the bowstring release is attached. By providing a releasable connector at the one end of the palm grip portion, it will be appreciated that the palm grip portion, including the release, can be folded or swung to an out-of-the-way position, essentially across and parallel to the back of the hand, and secured in that position using the same releasable connector, thereby freeing the hand for attending to other matters, for example, eating, drinking, climbing tree stands and the like. The detachable connection between the palm grip portion and the wrist strap may be of the known press and snap type, although any alternative suitable fastener may also be employed.
The connector plate by which the release is secured to the palm grip portion of the glove release includes a boss having a smooth bore adapted to rotatably receive a threaded stud or bolt extending rearwardly from the release and secured by a nut, thus providing the release with 360xc2x0 rotation capability relative to the connector (and to the glove). The connector plate also includes angled slots by which the connector is secured to the palm grip portion. Slightly differently located slots are provided for both right and left hand usage.
The ends of the wrist strap portion of the glove may be overlapped and secured by means of a hook and loop type fastening device, or by a belt buckle type connector.
Accordingly, in its broader aspects, the invention provides a bowstring release glove comprising an elongated wrist wrap portion having first and second ends, adapted to surround and be detachably secured to a user""s wrist; a palm grip portion carrying a bowstring release, the palm grip portion fixedly secured at one end to the first end of the wrist wrap portion and detachably secured at an opposite end to the wrist wrap portion at a location between the first and second ends, thereby enabling the palm grip portion and the bowstring release to move between operative and inoperative positions while the wrist wrap portion remains secured to the user""s wrist.
In another aspect, the invention provides a bowstring release glove comprising a wrist wrap portion adapted to be secured to the user""s wrist; a palm grip portion secured to the wrist wrap portion; a bowstring release carried by the palm grip portion; and means for securing the palm grip portion and the bowstring release to the wrist wrap portion in a first operative position, and for moving the palm grip portion and the bowstring release to a second inoperative position while the palm grip portion is secured on the user""s wrist.
In still another aspect, the present invention relates to a bowstring glove release comprising an elongated wrist wrap portion having a first end and a second end; a first fastening strap connected at a location proximate the first end with a first fastener attached to a remote end of the first fastening strap and a second fastener attached near a proximate end of the first fastening strap; a buckle fastened at a location proximate the second end and adapted to permit the first fastener strap to be threaded through the buckle and folded back on itself such that the first and second fasteners can be engaged to secure the wrist wrap portion to a user""s wrist; a palm grip portion secured at one end to the second end of the wrist wrap portion and adapted to extend across the user""s palm; a bowstring release carried by the palm grip portion, an opposite end of the palm grip portion detachably connectable to the wrist wrap portion, to thereby allow the palm grip portion and the release to be swung away from the user""s palm and to overlie the back of the user""s hand in an inoperative position when the bowstring release device is not in use and without removing the wrist wrap portion.